Dig A Bit Deeper Into 23 Minutes
by osnapitzrosie
Summary: Because a 23 minute episode just doesn't satisfy our zevie needs enough. / Zevie (duh), Stacey friendship, hints of Zacey.
1. How to Rock Braces and Glasses

**Hi guys! So pretty much recently, I have been reading a lot of HTR fanfiction and loving it. So, I decided why don't I give it a try? So here goes. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**Zander's POV**

"_Hey now, hey now, everybody wants to be popular."_

I heard my lab partner Kacey and her friends sing while they danced on top of their table. After working with her for a while I knew that she was a little bit full of herself.

"Excuse me, why are you chomping on a carrot while we're trying to perform here?" See what I mean? I'm pretty sure that everyone is already used to this that's why they don't really care, but I'm still new here and I think it's kind of rude. Maybe I can straighten her out.

I was chatting with some girls then I heard her talking about me, so I came over. "Hey Kacey." I said.

She asked me about my ukulele and I mentioned my band. Then, I saw Kevin and Nelson approaching. "Zander, we're not really allowed to hang out with Kacey and the Perfs."

I got confused. "The Perfs? What's a Perf?" I still don't know how the stuff works around here, but I'm getting there right?

"It's the abbrieve for perfect, hello?" Kacey's friend said, I think her name was Molly. Then they did some weird poses.

"Do not tell me that Kevin and Nelson are part of your killer band." What's wrong with Kevin and Nelson?

"Sure are and they rock." I said enthusiastically.

"We rock all night long, once even past 11." Kevin said. Ah, now I see the disinterest, but Kevin and Nelson are pretty cool once you get to know them.

"Gravity 4 is going to win the talent show here next week." I said. I might sound cocky, but not as much as them. And judging by their performance earlier, I knew we had this in the bag.

"Your band's name is Gravity 4?" Hey, I thought it was pretty cool. Stevie came up with it. If only she was here now.

"That's right because like gravity, we hold it down." Nelson said as we did our signature move.

"Hold what down?" said the other "Perf".

"Things, that would, otherwise possibly float." Nelson said nervously. Ah, I think the other perf is Grace, the one who he has a crush on. Man, I've got to teach him some of my moves. I mean, I've had a few crushes myself, but never acted like him. I've always kept my cool, even now with my new crush. I'm not going to reveal who it is yet though; it might be a bit too soon.

* * *

**Stevie's POV**

I sighed as I saw the Perfs were back once again in Danny Mango's. Yes, I work in a smoothie place but a job is a job. I served at another table; I just hope that I don't have to serve them.

"Uh, Stevie do you mind getting that table for me?" Danny Mango asked me. I groaned to myself, of course, why would I think I don't have to go up to the Perfs?

I grabbed the tray of samples and made my way to them while faking a smile. "Hello, welcome to Danny Mango's would you like to sample our new kiwi colada?"

Here it comes. "Hello Loserberry." They said in unison as they made an L with their fingers on their foreheads.

I tried to correct them and told them that my name was Stevie, but as usual, they stuck with Loserberry. Whatever, I can take it. If I were a normal 16 year old girl, I'd go home and cry about it but, they're not worth anything. They're all talk with no substance.

I questioned them about not having any hobbies and typically they would say "We like to shop and pose."

"Now; peace out, girl scout." Kacey said while making a peace sign and doing a typical Girl Scout gesture.

Okay, that's all I can take in a matter of 5 minutes. "It must be awesome to be Kacey Simon." I said sarcastically.

"It is." Kacey said cockily while Molly gave a nod without quite as much meaning. I know that she's just waiting for the moment when Kacey falls and she'll be queen perf. I'm probably the only one who knows but I don't bother to say anything, it's not my problem anyways.

"Beautiful,"

"Right"

"Stylish,"

"Right,"

I can't wait for her reaction after this one. "Most hated girl in school." I said with a smirk.

"Righ- what?" That's what I was hoping for.

"Most hated girl, you." I said slowly, while pointing at her. The perfs gasped at me but there wasn't much substance. "Peace out, girl scout." I said imitating Kacey and winking at her. I rolled my eyes then walked away.

I took some more orders from customers. I checked my watch, only 5 more minutes and Zander will come over to drive me to band practice. He might be new but he's a pretty cool guy. All the girls at school seem to agree as well.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a crash. Fortunately, it was Kacey who seemed to have knocked down the fruit display at the entrance. We all laughed at her, it was a little bit mean, but she deserved it.

Then, Zander walked in. "Hey Steves, you ready for practice?" Thank goodness for Zander, or else I would have to have cleaned up the entrance thanks to Kacey.

"Yeah Z, just let me get changed first." I said before going to get changed.

After changing back into my regular clothes, I walked out of the store with Zander. "Hey what happened over here? I saw Kacey walk out with a chipped tooth or something." I smiled at the memory of Kacey falling.

"It was nothing, she just ran into the fruit display." He gave me a disappointed look for smiling. I just rolled my eyes at him. "What? It was funny?" I asked him. He just shook his head at me.

"I know she can be a bit mean, but would it kill you to be nicer to people?" Zander asked me.

"Yes, yes it would." I replied.

"Whatever, let's just go to band practice." Zander said as we head out the mall and into his car. He opened the door for me like he usually does.

"You know, I can open the door myself." I told him.

"Yeah, but what kind of gentleman would I be?" He replied with his charming smile and a wink. I don't know, ever since he came and befriended me, I've been feeling something for him. But I don't know exactly what yet.

* * *

The next day right after first period, I saw Nelson and Kevin running up to me at my locker. "You cannot believe what just happened during History class." I rolled my eyes while getting the books I needed for the next class.

"What happened?" I asked hoping this would be good. Then Zander came up to us.

"Oh good, you're here too," Kevin said when he saw Zander.

"Why what happened?" Zander asked confused.

"Kacey Simon got glasses!" Kevin started

"And braces!" Nelson added.

"And she spit in Spencer Haynes mouth!" They said in unison.

I held in my laughter. "Kacey Simon, as in, queen perf, Kacey Simon?" I reassured while scoffing.

"Uh huh, look." Kevin said while showing me the pictures he took on his phone.

"You took pictures? So not cool." Zander said. Looks like papa bear is in action once again.

"What? Even Mr. March took pictures." Kevin defended himself. That doesn't surprise me.

"I wonder how the perfs are taking this." I questioned.

"What do you mean?" Nelson asked confused.

"Well, I haven't told anyone but," I looked at the hallway making sure no one was there. "Molly's looking out to be queen perf." I admitted.

"Well it must be her lucky day." Nelson commented.

"That's terrible." Zander said. Must he be so kind?

* * *

**Zander's POV**

It was lunch and I saw Molly and Grace handing out flyers. "Here you go Zander." Molly said as she handed me a flyer with Kacey's face doodled on.

"What's this?" I asked her.

"Oh, it's Kacey Simon, the queen of braces of glasses." Molly explained as she and Grace handed out more flyers.

"Duh, isn't it totes obvi?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, sure." I said as I walked away before hearing Molly call everyone saying the queen of braces and glasses was here.

I couldn't help but feel bad for her. So I tried to stop the crowd by lying to them about Mr. March getting his head stuck in the toilet. Kacey thanked me and then I did what I hopefully wouldn't regret.

I led her to the band hangout, which no one in the school actually knew about, well except Gravity 4. And I made sure to let Kacey know that. But as any girl would, she commented on how bad it smelled in here. I'm used to it though, Stevie says it smells all the time but she doesn't mind since she has four older brothers.

I explained to her how our band rehearses here. "Ah, yes, you and your dorko band." Typically, I defended my band. We're all cool. But my case wasn't really proven by the fact that Kevin and Nelson came in with a pink bicycle.

"Lots of musicians ride pink bikes, very rock and roll." I explained to her but that wasn't so convincing.

"Whoa, what's Kacey Simon doing here?" Nelson whispered to me. Obviously he still thinks highly of her.

What came out of my mouth next is something that I might get beaten up by Stevie for but we needed her. "I was thinking, since you just got dumped by your friends, maybe you want to be the lead singer for our band." Stevie and I can sing but she refuses to be the lead singer and chooses to stick to her bass and I love playing my instrument more than singing.

As I expected, she refused but I tried to convince her. She seemed to be having a flashback and then she was convinced. But she questioned us on only having three members but have a four in our name. As if on cue, Stevie comes through the door.

"Loserberry?" Kacey asked surprised. Okay, this is not good.

"Excuse me, you call me that name in front of my friends and I'll introduce my bass to your face." She threatened while holding up her bass guitar. She looks hot when she's mad. "What's she doing here?" She looked at us with her piercing eyes. Still looks hot but scary, but still hot.

"She's our new singer." After saying this, the three of us try to cover ourselves in fear of getting hurt by Stevie.

"So you want to be in Gravity Four?" Stevie asked Kacey putting her bass down and walking towards Kacey. This doesn't look too good.

"Not really, but if I did, I would make you a much better band."

"Alright, then let's hear you sing. Show us all that you can hold it down." We did our move once again but I'm surprised that Stevie gave her a shot. I gave Stevie a proud smile for doing so and she returned it.

Kacey questioned our constant doing of the hold it down move but Stevie still challenged her to sing well. And Kacey accepted. Let's hope she's as good as I feel she is.

Kacey started singing and it wasn't what I expected. It was still too perfy. That's not how our band rocks though and I know that Stevie thought that too but I felt that Kacey can do much better.

"That was awful." Stevie said with a laugh.

"I'm out of here." Kacey said sadly. I know I'm right about this though. I can feel it.

I whispered to Stevie. "Come on, give her another try."

"No." She whispered back as she gave Kacey a cute little wave.

I had to stop her though. "I know you just got dumped by your friends and you're feeling kinda low." I started.

"So what?" Kacey asked still sad.

"Sing that!" I said enthusiastically. "No really, take that feeling and sing it." So she did. Boy, it feels good to be right. I dropped my book in awe but then looked at Stevie expectantly.

She sighed and got defensive. "What are you looking at me for? Let's get to work." Yes, it worked! We started practicing and damn we rocked.

I looked at Stevie as she harmonized with Kacey. Damn, she's cute. She's giving her this look but I think they'll warm up to each other.

* * *

**Stevie's POV**

It's the day after Kacey joined our band. I still have mixed feelings about it but somehow I seemed to have got my lunch with her. We went up to the guys together and I took a spot in between Nelson and Kevin. Kevin was in his usual daze over Kim Davis.

I smiled as Kacey asked what Kevin was doing. She has a lot to learn if she's going to be a part of this band. I did agree when she said that he was out of her league but she lost me on the part when he has to be "intriguing and confident". As I said before, she still has a lot to learn.

She tried to help him become intriguing and confident and for a while, it might work. "That was pretty cool of you to help out Kevin." I said.

"Thanks." She said as she held out her fist and I almost pounded mine with hers but. "Too soon." We both said in unison.

"He's actually talking to her and he hasn't fainted yet." Zander said surprised. He's so cute when he's surprised.

* * *

"Come on; are you scared that I'm going to beat you?" Zander tried to persuade me into having a lemonade drinking contest.

"As if you will ever beat me." I told him.

"Well we'll never know would we?" He challenged.

"Fine, I'll do it but just to prove that I can kick your butt at this." I said as I grabbed the bottle of lemonade in his hand and he shot me one of his smiles.

We both had our lemonade bottles in hand ready to go as Nelson counts us down. "Okay, go!" Nelson says.

We both chug down the lemonade and I see that he's almost finish with his. But luckily for me I only had one last chug. Once I finished I put down the now empty bottle and put my arms in the air. "In your face!" I gloated.

"Okay, rematch, right here right now." I smiled at his persistency.

"I'd love to but all that lemonade made me really have to pee." I said before heading out to the girl's washroom. I saw that there was a lineup outside and started to wait. But the line didn't seem to be moving so I did what no girl would ever think of doing. Oh, yeah, I went to the Perf's bathroom.

I walked in and excused myself from coming but explained that it was an emergency. To my surprise I saw Kacey in there and questioned her about it.

"She's here because she's quitting your loser band, loserberry." Molly explained as she and the other perfs stuck up an L on their foreheads.

I knew this was too good to be true. As if _the_ Kacey Simon would ever join a band filled with losers. And to think I thought we were becoming friends. I gave her a piece of my mind, and my opinion on the bathroom but most importantly a piece of my mind. I walked out furiously to go to the normal people's washroom.

* * *

I went to the band room knowing that the rest of Gravity 4 would be there. "Oh, hey where's Kacey? I saw her with the perfs but that doesn't mean anything right?" Nelson asked as I walked in.

I bit my lip and stayed silent. I made eye contact with Zander and he gave me a knowing look. "What happened, Steves?" He asked me as he wrapped his arms around me leading me to the couch.

I shook my head. "It's nothing, it's just what I expected, the perfs asked for Kacey back." I told him.

"But she said no right?" Nelson asked, clearly in denial.

I looked at him with sorry eyes. "She said yes." I said choked up. Zander rubbed my arm.

"Kacey left the band? Noooooooo!" Kevin screamed in a high pitch voice and buried his head in Nelson's shoulder as he cried. I went up to him and rubbed his back.

"It's okay Kev, you'll find someone better." I tried to comfort him. I looked over at Zander and saw that he was sad about Kacey leaving as well, a little sadder than you would normally feel, might I add. And that caused me to feel something at the pit of my stomach.

* * *

The night of the talent show, I knew it was official. Kacey wasn't coming back. I don't think she has realized that she can't find a friend in perfs. I saw her walking around with the screaming Viking mascot head. "Hey are you sure you want to sing lead tonight?" I hear Zander ask me.

I smiled at him. "Yeah, as long as you're alright with singing with me." I told him. We shared a smile at each other.

"Will you two love birds stop, you're grossing me out." Kevin said as he walked up to us with Nelson.

Zander and I both rolled our eyes. "Shut up Kevin." I told him.

"I'm sorry I just really miss Kacey. She helped me get Kim okay." I gave him a side hug as he rested his head on me. I just rubbed his side.

"I am nervous. Do you think we can do this without Kacey?" Nelson asked his nervousness pouring out on every word he said.

Zander looked out from the curtains. Zander tried to motivate us all by referring to other bands that have lost members. While Nelson still negatively and nervously comments something idiotic. Zander gives him a weirded out look. And Kevin gives a sad comment about Kim Davis and to my surprise I see Kacey walking up to us. I point to her and push Kevin off my shoulder. The guys were stunned by her appearance. I looked over at Zander. I think he feels something for her and that thought gives me even more confusing feelings in my stomach.

"Shouldn't you be on stage with your fancy little friends?" I asked her, it was a little rude but she hurt my friends, and no one hurts my friends.

"They're not my friends," she started. "And I know your aren't either," We could have been but you dumped us so. "Because I was such an idiot, which stinks for me because you guys were pretty cool." She said. Which is true, she was an idiot and we're pretty cool, but I think she's ready to be forgiven.

"Well, I've buried the Perfs for you so get out there and hold it down. Good luck guys." Kacey said. I think she is one of us but I can't let that show.

"Hold on, if we let you back in the band, you can't go bail on us before a big show, very uncool." Zander said with his cute smile.

"Hey if, I decide to rejoin the band, you people have to keep up because I know how to rock." Kacey said cockily.

"Well, I'm sold." Zander said a little too quickly and happily. Yeah, he definitely likes her.

No matter what I'm feeling right now between Zander and Kacey, I still let her join because I think we could be great friends. But we had to change the band name and her outfit.

* * *

**Zander's POV**

Kacey's back in the band and now her and Stevie are friends. Well that's a success. It was now our turn to perform. I think Stevie feels relieved that she doesn't have to sing as much this time. I shot her one of my smiles and she returned it.

We started to play and I looked over at her, she looks beautiful concentrated on her guitar playing. I looked away grinning. Kacey started to dance with me. Sure she was pretty, but she wasn't really my type. Shocker, huh?

By the time the chorus came, Stevie and I were getting into the music and were sending smiles to each other.

I heard Kevin's drumming go off and I figured it had something to do with Kim. Luckily he had come with us in time for our pose.

While Kacey was admiring her spotlight, we were all congratulating each other. I leaned in to give Stevie a hug but she was already giving one to Nelson. It's alright though; I covered it up by giving him a high five while he was still hugging her.

When they pulled apart, that's when I gave her my hug. "You did great tonight." I told her.

She smiled and pulled away. "Shouldn't you be saying that to Kacey?" She asked me. Stevie might seem like the tough girl, but she has some insecurities that she doesn't let anyone know. But why would she have them? She's perfect.

"Why? You were great to." I questioned her.

She shook her head and gave me a smile "No reason. Thanks." She said looking down.

"Ahhh, we so beat the perfs." Kacey said as she got the whole band into a group hug.

* * *

**Yay, that's chapter one, and I know there isn't much Zevie in this one but I promise there will be more coming up. I really hope you guys liked it. And I really would love to get some of your thoughts on if I should continue with this or not.**


	2. How to Rock a Messy Bet

**A few people have expressed their likes of this story so I decided to continue it. So here's How to Rock a Messy Bet. I hope you like it and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock, sadly Nickelodeon does which is why the show is over.**

* * *

**Stevie's POV**

I walked into the band room, seeing Kevin and Nelson focused on their game of Furious Pigeons. I made my way to them before stepping into Kevin's old pizza. Gross. They are so obsessed with that game that they don't notice how disgusting this place is. Well, this place was usually gross but not as gross as this. As I was observing how disgusting this place was, I noticed Zander walk in with Kacey contemplating on which girl he should take to our gig. _Oh_.

"Both girls have really good qualities; Yamara digs my style, but Nina's really into my hair." Each word he said was like I got punched in the heart. I don't understand why I feel this way. "Which one should I invite to our gig tomorrow?" He asked Kacey while looking forward at something, I don't really know what.

"Definitely." Typical Kacey, always texting on her phone, not listening to anyone.

"Definitely, what?" Zander asked now looking at her confused.

"I totally agree." Kacey said, still texting.

"With what, which girl should I asked?" He asked, it's cute that he thinks Kacey was actually listening to him.

Kacey then looked up from her phone and realized what Zander was asking her. "Uh, follow your heart?" She then said.

It surprises me that Kacey still has enough of a social life after joining Gravity 5 to be texting all day. "She wasn't listening Zander, as usual Thumbelina was lost in her phone." I said.

"Okay, that is completely untrue, I am totally-" She got interrupted by her phone ringing and focused back on it.

"You're obsessed with your phone." I told her slowly.

"Nailed it." Kevin and Nelson said in unison.

"Me? You guys are the ones obsessed with that video game." Kacey tried to defend herself. And typically, Kevin would try to defend himself as well before getting lost into his game again. He got excited about laying a silver egg or something then got off the couch and did some lame bird pose. Then I saw a burrito on the couch from where he was sitting and pointed it out.

"I want it." Nelson said keeping his eyes on his game.

"Uh, that's my burrito." Zander said while getting the burrito off the couch.

"He had his butt on it." I tried to tell him.

"He's wearing shorts." Zander said. Why must he be so gross yet so cute at the same time? Wait, cute? No, Stevie, that's a dangerous road to get yourself into.

I tried to get my mind off of what I just thought; thankfully Kacey just proposed that we have a bet. After that thought, I need to occupy myself.

* * *

After making our bet in the band room, Zander insisted that he walked me to chemistry class. He had a free period right now along with Kevin and Nelson. "Are you ready to lose this bet Z?" I asked him with a smirk on my face.

"No, because I'm not losing, you are." He said cockily.

"Yeah okay, wait here comes Nina." I told him as I saw her. I didn't really want him to go out with her or anyone for that matter but I do want to win this bet.

"Quick, Steves is there anything on my face?" He asked me.

I smirked at him. "I don't know, why don't you check in a mirror?" I asked him as I raised my eyebrows.

He glared at me. "You know what; I'll talk to her later."

"Are you sure, maybe you'll miss out on her?" I told him.

"As if, who can deny me?" He said while puffing up his collar.

"I can." I said even though if he asked me out right now, I would most likely say yes.

"Yeah sure you can Steves." He said scoffing. I rolled my eyes and walked in to class.

I went over to Kacey and talked to her for a while. Then Tony Cardella entered. Kacey and I mooned over him together. He wasn't really my type but I can't deny that he was hot or as Kacey says it "H-O-T-T hot". We got interrupted by the ringing of Kacey's phone. I tried to get her to crack but it didn't work.

Then horror happened. Our teacher told us to group ourselves into three. As usual Andy asked Kacey to join his group, like that was going to happen. But boy was I wrong. Kacey accepted his invitation seeing as there was only one spot open and the only other group left was the Perfs. I had no choice, but to join their group. I will so get her back.

* * *

**Zander's POV**

I have finally chosen to ask Nina to our gig. Both of my options were nice girls, but I didn't really like any of them. I have my eyes on this one girl, but it would be very bad if I asked her out. If you haven't figured out by now, it's Stevie. I know, what you might be thinking "Stevie? You're best friend?" Yes, that Stevie, my best friend, and I know it's a bad idea. I tried to tell myself to get over this but it's not going away any time soon. I thought maybe if I see other people, I won't feel this way over my best friend.

So, I tried to ask Nina out but it got ruined by Kevin and Nelson. They kept rubbing parts of their face as if to tell me there was something on mine. So, I got very distracted and yelled at them to tell me but I accidentally scared Nina away.

They started laughing. "Come on guys, was that really necessary?" I asked them but I didn't really care about Nina.

I walked away and heard the bell ring signaling that class was over. I went to pick Stevie up from her chemistry class. I saw her walk out with a devious smile. "Hey, Steves." I greeted her.

"Oh hey Z." She said her devious smile still in place.

"Hey can you tell me if there's anything on my face?" I asked her.

"Well, if you count that blob of mustard at the corner of your mouth anything, then yeah." She said.

I rubbed my mouth trying to get the mustard off but felt nothing as Stevie was laughing at me. "Steves, I'm serious." I told her.

"No there's nothing on your face, so relax." She told me.

"So what diabolical plan did you come up with?" I asked her.

She looked at me surprised. "Diabolical plan?" She asked pretending to be confused.

"Come on Steves, you came out of class with an evil smirk on your face and I know you well enough to know that that means you're planning something." I explained.

"Okay fine, you got me, I got the perfs to help me break Kacey." She said.

I laughed at her. "Of course you would have, why didn't I think of that?" I told her.

"So, what's their plan?" I asked her.

"They got Tony Cardella to text her instead of actually talking to her. They said it was more romantic that way." She laughed and put air quotes on romantic.

"Do you actually think texting is more romantic than talking?" I asked her.

"No, but if he thinks that, then Kacey has no choice but to check her phone." She explained.

"You're such an evil genius." She really was, Nelson might be the math and scientific genius but no one beats Stevie at being an evil genius. It's one of the many things I like about her.

"Thanks, I know I am." She said as she shot me a smile that gave me butterflies in my stomach. I am so screwed up.

* * *

I walked in the band room after getting my face cleaned up by Kacey. It was time to practice for our gig. Stevie was already inside as well as Kevin and Nelson. She looked over at me and tried to hold in a laugh. "Hey Z, you look nice." She said still holding in her laugh. I wonder what was so funny.

"Don't I always?" After saying this she burst out laughing.

She whispered something to Kevin and Nelson and high fived them as they replied. "What's so funny guys?" I asked them. But they kept laughing.

Kacey came in and we all took out places by our instruments. As we played I kept looking over at Stevie as she sang her backups for Kacey. I still can't help but feel that there is something on my face; I have to get them back though. We finished and I took out my phone pretending that I got a text saying that Furious Pigeons 3.0 is now available for download. Kacey, Kevin and Nelson gasped and took a breath. Ooh, so close.

Kevin got really nervous and threw his drumstick on the ground hitting a cat or something making us all scream. Damn, I am not cleaning up this room.

Okay, there is something on my face, I just know it. I tried to sneakily look at myself on Kevin's cymbal but Stevie caught me. "Are you trying to look at yourself in a cymbal?" Stevie asked.

"No." I said my voice deeper than usual. Stevie raised an eyebrow at me.

Kacey tried to get us all to focus and keep practicing for our gig until she got a text from Tony Cardella. Stevie held out her phone as she tried to get her to read the text. Okay, we've really got to practice. "Come on guys let's rehearse, I don't know about you but I have my image to maintain." I said and they all laughed. I can't wait until I win this bet already.

* * *

I was walking through the halls when I heard everyone laughing at me. Okay, this is making me go insane, I need a mirror fast. And as if on cue, Kacey shows up and offers her pink compact mirror. I saw that there was a mascara mustache on my face. It must have been when Kacey wiped my face. I made my way over to the band room looking through the mirror and trying to clean my face.

"Hey Z, what do you have there? A mirror?" Stevie asked me raising her eyebrows.

I sighed defeated. "Yes, I couldn't take everyone laughing at me anymore." I explained as I tried to wipe off my mascara mustache with my hand but it wasn't really working.

She laughed at me. "Do you need any help?" She offered.

"Yes please." I accepted. I saw as she pulled out a pack of Wet Ones from her bag. Wow, I was not smart. She then started to clean off my mascara mustache. I looked into her eyes but then quickly stopped myself. No, bad Zander.

"Thanks, Steves." I said smiling at her as she gave me the wipe and then continued to tune her bass as she was doing before I came inside.

Kacey then ran in and tried to insult Stevie's bass playing. Kacey was really bad at insulting people and Stevie's bass playing is amazing.

"Aww, you're trying to get me to lose the bet. Bless your honey suckle heart." Damn she's good. Kacey then started to give up and started taking out her phone. She laid her purse right beside Stevie and then suddenly something barked and ran away as the three of us jumped on the couch. Stevie quickly wrapped her arms around me, making my heart beat fast and my breath go away. I really like the feeling of her arms around me but this wasn't making my feelings for her go away.

"Cat?" Kacey asked terrified.

"That was not a cat." Stevie said still scared.

"I think it ate the cat." I said.

"You know what? I change my mind; there is no way that I am cleaning this room." Kacey said. Damn, she was so close. I might have lost but if anything, I want Stevie to win.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Stevie asked as she was repeatedly tapping my shoulder. Every touch she sent left tingles on my body and I couldn't think properly so I just proposed to throw a donut to the creature that was in our band room and we all quickly ran out.

"Zander, I have the most important text of my life on my phone." Kacey started.

"But you can't read it." I reminded her.

"No, but you can." She said offering me her phone. "No hard feelings right?" She asked me laying her hand on my shoulder.

I laughed then turned serious. "No, Kacey very hard feelings." I started. "Thanks to you I spent the whole day hitting on girls looking like an insane pirate with a mascara mustache on my face." It wasn't only that reason, well it was hardly because of that. It was mostly because I was on team Stevie but Kacey didn't need to know, who knows what that would lead her to think.

"So are you gonna help me or not?" Kacey asked moving her phone around in a circle.

I smiled at her and put my hand on her shoulder. "Not." I simply told her. I might be kind of biased but who said you couldn't be biased?

* * *

I made my way over to Stevie with Kevin and Nelson as she was doing some homework. I saw Andy Bartlet come over here as well. I looked at him curiously. He then cleared his throat.

"May I help you?" Stevie asked him after looking up from her homework.

"Just warming up my instrument." He simply said and then burped in Stevie's face, which I found rude. Oh no, I think this is the guy that everyone says can fart a storm up.

"That was unusual." Stevie said weirded out. I would be too and I would also be disgusted but Stevie has four brothers so she must be used to this. I have a sister who might be evil but she's pretty girly.

"A woman of more discerning taste, I get it. May I present the jack knife?" Andy said before bringing his knee up to his chest and moved it back while releasing a long and rather disgusting fart. I tried to fan the smell away with my folder but boy it smells so bad.

"Very creative." That's my Stevie; I got my money on her.

"Saving it for the finale, I salute you. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, may I present to you the eighth wonder of the world, the sprinkler." Oh boy, this is going to get really stinky. Andy started to jump in a circle flapping his left arm up and down and releasing a fart each time his arm goes down. I tried not to throw up and kept fanning away his farts.

"Oh, come on! Nothing? You've gotta be kidding me!" Kacey said frustrated.

"I have four brothers." Stevie explained casually.

"And they stink like that?" Kacey asked disgusted. Stevie just nodded her head.

Molly and her little army came up most likely to get Kacey to lose the bet. But before Molly started she snapped at Grace to spray perfume on Andy. Now it smells like girls but I'd rather have that than Andy's farts.

Molly then tried to pressure Kacey into checking her phone. I gave Stevie a pat on the back for being so strong to handle that smell.

Stevie got up and tried to defend Kacey. Another thing I love about her? Her friends always come first. Wait; love? Woah Zander, no, no, no, no, no.

"I'm not an expert on slamming people, but I'm pretty sure you just lost the bet." Grace reminded Stevie.

"I don't care about some stupid bet, I'm not going to sit here and watch you treat my friend like that." Stevie said. "Oh and Andy, that's not a burp." She then she gave out a really long burp. "That's a burp." She said proudly.

Andy looked at her with loving eyes. "Marry me." He said dreamily. I shot him a glare. But to my fortune, Stevie just told him to leave. Wow, Zander, you've reached so deep that you're jealous of Andy Bartlet. Andy Bartlet, of all people.

* * *

It was now the night of our gig. So I didn't invite Yamara or Nina, it's okay though, I didn't really like them. While we performed I did my usual thing of looking at Stevie as she played and sung her backup lines for Kacey. Can you blame me though? She looks beautiful when she playing and singing. You can tell that she really loves performing. Just about as much as I love her.

I shot her a smile and she shot me one back making my heart beat fast. Good thing I know how to chill and hide my feelings unlike Kevin and Nelson who get really nervous and possibly faint.

When we finished performing, I went over to Stevie and gave her a high five. "You know, I had my money on you the whole time." I whispered over to her.

She laughed making my heart melt. "Really? Sorry, I lost the bet." She whispered back.

"You lost for a good reason though-" We were interrupted when Andy Bartlet came up to us.

"Hey Stevie, you were great up there." Andy said lovestruck. That would be me if I didn't have my chill.

"Oh, uh, thanks Andy." Stevie said slowly.

"You look like an angel when you strum you bass and sing your backups." He said once again lovestruck. I frowned at him and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Hey Zander, you okay?" Kacey came up and asked me.

"Yeah-" I was interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. I laughed at her and walked over to Stevie once again who looked like she was suffering and put my arm on her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry Stevie, are you two dating?" Andy asked us. My heart started beating and fast and my palms became sweaty. I quickly took my arm off of her shoulder.

"No!" We both said in unison.

"Uh, I mean uh, no we're not dating, just friends." I said nervously. So much for keeping my cool. I looked over at her waiting for her response

"Yeah, best friends." Stevie said somewhat sad. I wonder what's wrong.

**Stevie's POV**

"Hey Stevie, you were great up there." Andy said interrupting mine and Zander's conversation.

"Oh, uh thanks Andy." I said to him. This was so new to me, no one really ever expressed an interest in me.

"You look like an angel strumming you bass and singing your backups." He said. If only Zander was like this to me. I have come to terms with my feelings. I think this is just a phase, so why not just accept it now and laugh at it later.

"Really? I don't think so-" I started to explain how Kacey was more amazing than I was.

"Oh but of course you were m'lady, your bass playing and background vocals melted my heart." He said, interrupting me.

Zander then made his way over to us and put his arm on my shoulder. My breathing started to become slower and I started to get really nervous.

"Oh, I'm sorry Stevie, are you two dating?" Andy asked us. Zander quickly took his arm off my shoulder. I bit my lip.

"No!" We said at the same time.

"Uh, I mean uh, no we're not dating, just friends." Zander said nervously. That felt like someone just punched me everywhere on my body.

Friends. Of course, we couldn't be anything more than friends, what was I thinking? It would ruin everything for the band and our friendship. "Yeah, _friends_." I forcefully said. Maybe someday it would be more than that.

* * *

**Yay and that was How to Rock a Messy Bet. As promised, I gave you guys a little bit more Zevie. Don't worry though, I'll just keep adding and adding and adding more as time progresses. I can't promise that the next chapter will come soon because school is happening and it is my first year of high school so it takes a little bit of getting used to. But, I promise that I will try to post when I can and not stressed out, hopefully you guys can be patient with me._  
_**


	3. How to Rock a Guest List

**Stevie's POV**

"Okay, question, am I losing my mind or is that guy riding a unicorn?" Zander asked as he saw Justin Cole head into the cafeteria with his party invitations in hand while riding on a horse.

"That's really two questions." Nelson replied with his mister know-it-all voice, which Kacey commented on to me.

"Hello? Am I the only person that finds this weird?" Zander asked clueless while pacing his way to the other side of the table. Sometimes I forget he's new here, seems like he's been here forever.

"We're used to this, Zander. Every year Justin Cole has a new gimmick for giving out his party invitations." Kacey explained attempting to ease his confusion.

"Oh what a surprise, he's inviting all the perfs." I said while rolling my eyes. The perfs get invited to everything.

"The first invitation? Thanks Justin." I heard Molly say with fake sincerity before holding the invitation to her heart.

Grace hurried out of her seat and grabbed the next invitation. "The first invitation after Molly but before everyone else's? Thanks Justin." Grace said before also, holding the invitation to her heart. Hmm, I gotta say Justin's kinda cute, not as cute as Zander but still cute.

"I gotta say, this is better than that ostrich he rode last year. That thing pecked me right in the ol' groinorino." Kevin said. Ooh, that must have hurt.

"Wow, this must be some party." Zander said surprised while pacing himself back to his seat.

"Oh yeah, last year he had pigs in blanket that were actually served by a pig in a blanket." Kacey exclaimed.

"Wow, really?"Zander asked. He's so cute when he's so clueless.

"Don't ask us, we've never been invited." Nelson said, claiming our loser status.

"Well, I mean it wasn't that great, Will I Am only sang three songs." Kacey said trying to make us feel better which she clearly failed at.

Justin Cole came up to us and got off his horse or well, unicorn. "Kacey, I'll see you Saturday." He said as he handed her an invitation. Of course, she was invited.

Kacey slowly stood up and made her way over to him. "Actually Justin, you won't. I'm not coming." She said as she moved the invitation back to Justin.

"Excuse me?" Justin asked offended and surprised. But, I wouldn't blame him, no one turns down a Justin Cole party.

"You know I'm not a perf anymore. These are my friends now. And if they're not invited, then I'm not coming." She said trying to reason with him.

Justin tried to convince her to come to the party but Kacey still said no. It's so sweet how she's trying to be a good friend but she could've went to party without us.

Zander smiled at me, showing his pride over Kacey's value of friendship, which I returned. Eventually, Justin invited us to his party just so Kacey could come. Remember when I said no one turns down a Justin Cole party? I might be the second one to attempt it.

* * *

**Zander's POV**

"Okay, now, you may be wondering why I've called you all here." Kacey started interrupting our band practice.

"You didn't call us all here, we were rehearsing and you just started talking." I said slowly.

"Okay, you may be wondering why I just started talking during rehearsal." Kacey replied.

"Is it to lecture us on how we should act at Justin Cole's party?" Nelson asked which he is probably right about.

Kacey tried to deny it, then lost her cool and told us about our incapability to act at a party. On the contrary though, I've been to many parties.

"You know what Kacey, don't do me any favours, I have no interest in going to this stupid party so you have one less problem to worry about." Stevie said as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door. I was really hoping she would come; if Kacey was so worried about me losing my cool, Stevie could have helped because she's my rock.

"That's fantastic!" Kacey exclaimed but I really disagreed. I hope she'd change her mind but there's no point in reasoning with her.

Stevie shot Kacey one of her looks. "I'll miss you, love you, mean it." Kacey said, trying to get on Stevie's good side. Stevie smiled at her and left. Well, I guess I really have to listen to what Kacey has to say and what she had to say also had me worrying about my outfit.

* * *

I was walking with Stevie to class. "So, what do you think I should wear on Saturday?" I asked her.

She looked at me curiously. "Since when do you care what you wear?" She asked me.

"Since, well, since Kacey started pressuring me on my style and how I have to be dressy and not dressy and sophisticated and all that which really confuses me." I explained to her my struggles. I'm glad that she's always there to rant to.

"Look Z, chill. Just wear what you wear now but just dress it up a little bit more, you know?" She suggested.

"Thanks Steves." What would I do without Stevie? "By the way, are we still on for that movie tonight?" I asked before we reached our class.

"Yeah, of course." She said as she took her usual seat next to me.

* * *

**Stevie's POV**

I was studying for my test and walking when I was stopped by Justin Cole. "Uh, Stevie, right?"

"Oh hi, I didn't recognize you without your unicorn." I replied to him jokingly.

"That was a little over the top wasn't it?" He asked smiling.

"Just a bit." I replied. I continued to walk away and study,

"Hey, uh I was disappointed to hear that you're not coming to the party on Saturday." He called.

I turned around. "You were?" I asked. Wow, Justin Cole was disappointed that I couldn't come to his party, have I made it or what?

"Yeah, you seem like you're pretty cool and I was hoping to see you there." He answered before walking away. He's really sweet. Maybe he can help me get over my feelings for Zander.

"I can come!" I shouted to him before catching up with him. "I mean, I couldn't come when I said I couldn't come because I had a thing, which is a real thing and not a made up thing but now that thing isn't a thing anymore so I could come, yap." I said. I mentally self palmed myself for my stupidity.

"Great! I'll see you there." He said shooting me a charming smile.

"Great." I told him back before running up to Kacey and telling her that I could make a little cameo at the party. She yelled at me about how I haven't gone through any of the training which I find pretty ridiculous, I mean I handled myself pretty well talking to Justin all by myself over there. Then I realized that I have nothing to wear but Kacey helped me.

* * *

Later that night, I went to Zander's house for our movie night. "So, have you decided what to wear yet?" I asked him from his living room as he got us some drinks.

"Oh, yeah I found a nice shirt that I think is pretty dressy enough, I just hope that Kacey doesn't get mad at me for it." He said as he passed me a can on Coca-Cola. "So have you changed your mind about coming to the party?" He asked me as he started the movie.

"Actually yeah, I'm coming. Uh, Justin Cole actually kind of convinced me to come." I said before taking a sip of my drink.

"Oh, um, Justin Cole huh?" He said slowly, grabbing some popcorn, his glance not meeting mine. I wonder why.

"Well, I mean you know, it probably wouldn't work out. I mean he's so popular and I'm so well, not." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You never what could happen." He said keeping his concentration on the movie.

"I don't know, we'll see on Saturday." I said. "And share the popcorn will you?" I said before grabbing the bowl from his hands. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me, making me lose my mind and not focus on the movie.

* * *

**Zander's POV**

It was 3 hours before Justin Cole's party and I made my way over to Stevie's house, apparently there was an emergency. I rang the door bell ring and heard someone running for the door. "Hey Steves, what did you nee-" I started before I was interrupted. She dragged me upstairs to her room and closed the door.

"Whoa, okay." I said surprised by her franticness.

"Okay Z, which outfit should I wear?" She asked me as she held up a dress and a tank and skirt combination that I assume Kacey picked out.

"Seriously? That's all you called me here for? I thought it was something more important. And seriously, a dress or a skirt? What has Justin Cole done to you?" I asked as I went to sit on her bed.

"Look I just want to impress him. You know. Show him that I'm not the loser I seem to be." She started. "Now seriously, which one?" She asked me again with more urgency.

"Come on, those outfits are so not you" I said. I love her exactly the way she is, I don't understand why it has to be changed.

"They're both Kacey approved so come on."She explained to me and forced me to give me his opinion.

"Okay fine, if it's really this important to you," I looked at the two choices, a red cocktail dress or a charcoal and dark grey sequined tank top with a purple skirt that both look like something Kacey would wear."Uh wear the skirt." I said.

"You sure?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes, I'm sure, that looks more comfortable." I told her.

She held the outfit up against her body as she looked at her body length mirror and smiled at it. She turned around to me "Thanks Z, I owe you one." She said before giving me a hug. I was taken aback by the surprise but I smiled and hugged her back. She pulled back. "Now, sorry but you have to go, I have to get ready." She said as she pushed me out of her room.

"Wow, you're really serious about this guy huh?" I said before shaking my head and heading to my house.

* * *

"I feel weird." Stevie said as soon as we walked in.

"You look fantastic!" Kacey told her, which she does. But I know she feels uncomfortable.

"I look like you." She said annoyed.

"Same difference." Kacey said shrugging her off.

Then Kevin and Nelson were being their usual selves which made Kacey scold them. But she quickly stopped and I saw Stevie walk away, probably looking for Justin. I tried to act cool and pretend that I didn't see her walk away. Well, so much her keeping me cool at the party. Especially with this hot jacket on that Kacey wouldn't let me take off, it's really hard to keep cool.

* * *

**Stevie's POV**

I was on the porch staring into the sky. What am I doing here? Like, when has my life ever been about chasing after a guy? My thoughts were interrupted by Kacey who brought Justin over. I suddenly forget everything that I was thinking about.

"Hey Justin." I said trying not to sound as nervous as I am.

"Doesn't Stevie look pretty?" Kacey asked and in return I glared at her.

"Yeah, you look great!" He said and we locked eyes. I don't what it is. I know that I feel something for Zander but maybe I was right about it being a phase and that Justin is who my feelings really belong with. I don't think it's possible to like two people at the same time but I mean, I'm not an expert at these types of things.

"Oops, well looks like I'm a third wheel and we're all way too old for tricycles so buh-bye." Kacey said cheerfully before leaving. Clearly she was enjoying this.

"You really do look great." Justin said making me blush.

"Thanks." I said. My smile is probably really big right now and it makes me look weird but that's the least of my concerns. "I went to the mall and went shopping and got my nails done 'cause you know I'm a girl and that's what I love to do." I said and giggled before saying yay. Wow, Zander's right, what is this guy doing to me?

"You okay?" Justin asked me. If I were him I'd be concerned too.

"I'm fine." I'm actually not but he doesn't need to know that. I wish Zander was here with me right now, he makes me feel sane.

"Let's grab something to drink." Justin suggests. Oh great, wet things that I'd probably spill on myself but I agreed. On my way inside, obviously I had to trip and fall but he helped me back up. Good job, Stevie.

"Are you hurt?" Justin asked.

"I'm fine." I said with a smile while I dust myself off. "You know what? I can't do this, this isn't me, this is me covered in Kacey." I said and took off the skirt and heels I was wearing and put my hair down. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"No I'm not disappointed, you look even better now." Justin said which really relieved me.

"Thanks." I said smiling at him.

"I like that you don't try so hard, you're cool." That was the exact same thing that Zander said to me when we first met.

* * *

**Zander's POV**

I tried not to look at the back where Justin and Stevie were but it was so hard knowing that Stevie was happy with that guy. The next thing I know, Nelson and Kevin come bearing me with distractions that I really needed.

Later on Molly and Grace came up to me, trying to convince me to take my jacket off but Kacey would probably get mad at me. It's probably cooler outside but I know that Stevie is out there and I don't want to hurt myself too much. Molly and Grace are now pressuring me to take off my jacket but Kacey comes up to us. Molly tells me how much she loves my style so I took that as a sign to unzip my jacket and reveal my frilly red shirt making Grace gag at the sight of it.

"Hmm, where's Stevie? Did you leave her unattended?" Molly asked. I heard some noise outside and I wanted to see what was happening but Kacey already was in panic attack and I don't want to witness her franticness. And I was right not to go outside because Kacey is losing it and is also the reason for the chocolate mess.

* * *

After Kacey, Kevin and Nelson cleaned up and I changed my shirt, we did our thing and performed. I minimized the looks I gave to Stevie. I think I should try to get over her, since now she's into Justin and it's no secret that he's into her too.

When we finished performing, I went up to Stevie. "So how'd go with Justin." I asked her not really wanting to hear the answer.

"I had a great time tonight but I don't know if it'll work out." She said looking down playing with her feet.

"What do you mean? You like him; he likes you, what's so complicated about that?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and shrugged. "He's popular, I'm not. I know it's totally superficial but it's an actual problem." She said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I told her even though inside, I'm really happy that it didn't work out.

"It's okay, I'm just happy to have someone like you who's in my social ranking to help me get through it." She said as she wrapped her arm around me smiling. And now, I'm not in a rush to get over Stevie.

* * *

**I did it! I updated! I know it may be a little bit shorter than the other chapters but as I promised, more Zevie exploring their feelings for each other! I don't know when I will post How to Rock a Statue because school is a big pain in the butt. I'll try to get it in on one of the weekends but I think it'll probably come in March when I have my next break. But please, continue to leave reviews. **

**~ Roseanne**


End file.
